Actress
by Twilightrayne
Summary: What would you do if everything that you have ever wanted fell right into your lap?


I wrote this for a few reasons, to better put myself in the limelight considering my other story. Because this is what should of happened in the game, not with so much yuri but defiantly should of been there. That also brings up the point of this story, it is heavily based in Yuri and fluff. I did my best to characterize the characters, but it's hard when you've never seen a love scene in the game. Well anywho, once again, heavily based in yuri and fluff.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT!

And that is all I am going to say about that. Enjoy.

Proofed by Mousefiction.

* * *

"-taaaaaaa…"

"Rita!"

"Hm?" A short brunette mage looked over to the women who called her name. Such an annoying voice from such an annoying woman. So much for enjoying the beautiful scenes outside the carriage.

"What is with you lately? You're always staring off into space and you're always day-dreaming right in the middle of battle. You know if it wasn't for me--"

"_Yeah, you're right: if it wasn't for you, this trip would be a hell of a lot more enjoyable. Always so self-righteous, always in the right, can never do any wrong. Yet I daze off for one second - one measly miniscule second - and it's like I'm being scolded for letting the world explode."_

"Rita, are you listening to me?!"

"Yes…yes I'm listening, I'm bad at battle and I'm dozing off…etcetera, etcetera, " Rita sighs, "Look, if you don't want me here just say so, alright?"

"I never said that."

'_No, but you were thinking it, you blue-haired harlot.'_

The blued haired elf, Judith, sat wayside from the short brunette mage. Judith was dressed in some of the skimpiest clothes this side of Dangrest: a white skirt that opens in the front allowing a clear view of the woman's legs all the way up to her thighs, right where her blue shorts begin, not to mention her bikini top and sleeves. _'God'_ she thought, _'This woman gives us a bad name. Not to mention the blastia she's been destroying. I can't believe our 'charismatic' leader wanted to go find this tramp.'_

"Rita, stop staring off into space. If I didn't know any better, I would say you didn't like me," Judith pouted.

"Well, what gave you your first clue?" Rita spat. "Everyone else may have forgiven you and opened up their arms for you, but not me. I don't see how they could possibly forgive you if you go running around destroying the objects we use every day for our god-damn survival! Give me one good reason, just one, and I'll forgive you."

"I know about your love for Estelle."

'_Talk about a low blow,'_ Rita thought, taken aback. _'Where did that even come from?'_

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Rita crossed her arms defiantly over her red garment with a slight flush to her cheeks, and gazed out the window: as if her reaction to her love for Estelle wasn't painfully obvious to begin with. _'How else was a 15 year old girl supposed to act? With confused hormones and the fact that the girl I fell in love with is the most beautiful thing to grace the green earth,'_ Rita began flushing a bit more.

"I knew it. It's not that hard to tell with you fawning all over her."

"Who's fawning?!" the brunette shot back, venom dripped in her voice. _'I already don't like her, who is she to say she knows ANYTHING about me?!'_

"How dare you?! How dare you claim to know what I feel for her! It's none of your business, so why should you care!" Rita screamed, voice cracking.

"Because I like to press your buttons. Though, I figure that if I help you out with this little problem then you would be fine accepting me as part of the group. Even Repede accepted me, and that's rare. How can you be the only one who hasn't?"

"Because!…" Rita stammered and began to trip over her words. No matter how much the genius mage tried to think of an excuse, it wouldn't come to her. "…Fine…I-If you can help me, I guess I can admit that you're not so bad," Rita flushed more and stared out the window of their caravan once again. "So what do I have to do?"

"All in good time. After all, you can't force love," Judith shook her finger to the brunette. "The best way to do it is to get her alone with you and try to get her to see your good qualities. After all, you fawn over her and she does the same naively," Judith leaned back and crossed her legs. "That's probably your best bet with the cards that you were dealt."

"How would I even do that ? She's hooked arm-to-arm with that damned Yuri."

"Awww…you're feeling self-conscious. Don't worry, I know how to take care of Yuri," Judith purred and cast a side-long glance, she twisted her hair between her fingers.

"What do you mean you know how to take care of Yuri?" Rita cocked an eyebrow. "No, you know what," Rita shook her hands in front of her almost defensively. "I don't want to know."

"Anyway, I think you should just kiss her and get it over with?"

"W-What!?" Rita's face turned more crimson than the garb she was wearing. After a little bit of time to cool down, Rita grabbed a pen from her pocket and notepad and started writing down what Judith was saying concerning what she should do and how.

While the two of the girls were talking they arrived at Capua Torim, their destination. After a little rest on their part, they would head for the Capital town of Zaphias.

The brunette stepped out of her caravan after Judith. For all of her consistent bitching and her 'holier then thou' flirty attitude, Judith wasn't all that bad. Even though the party was small, two caravans were needed: _'Seems they don't make them as big as they used too_,' Rita thought as she walked over to the other caravan, she had hoped to find their little Princess before everyone got too involved with their own relaxation. No one happened to be in the caravan at all. _'Damn; I guess I missed her. Maybe she'll be at the inn by now.'_

_

* * *

  
_

Rita walked into a little hole-in-the-wall hotel. "Yes Ma'am how may I help you?" the inn-keeper, a fat and reasonably plump lady with a nice smile greeted her.

"I'm with Yuri Lowell's group," Rita mentioned; she felt a little confused as well as flustered from her previous conversation with Judith. She also had no idea if Yuri had bought the rooms yet.

"Ah, yes, here we go. Ms. Lowell, I presume."

"'_Ms_'…Lowell?"

"The daughter correct?" the innkeeper asked, she grew slightly suspicious.

"Oh! Oh yes…I'm sorry. I've never been called Ms. before, it caught me off guard."

The innkeeper nodded and smiled, handing _"Ms. Lowell"_ her room key.

'_I swear to god, if I ever get my hands on that stupid piece of…ugh! The nerve of that asshole, pretending I'm his daughter. The very thought of being related to him pisses me off more then anything on this entire god-damn fuc-'_

"There's my little girl!" A nonchalant voice broke her from her thoughts. The man strode over to her and ruffled her short brunette hair. It was Yuri and Rita glared at him with icy daggers: 'if looks could kill'. Rita smiled widely and held onto Yuri, and hugged him tightly.

"Daddy!" She began to plot Yuri's downfall and ways to make his life a living hell. Rita grabbed and hung off of Yuri's arm. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! I wanna go see the festival in Halure! Can we please? Please? Please? Please? Pleeeeaaaase?" Rita whined. Yuri cringed, and tried to shake her off.

"A bit later, tomorrow after everyone has rested, alright?" The two, _'Father and daughter,'_ began up the stairs arm and arm with each other. They reached the top of the stairs and Rita yelled at Yuri in whispers.

"What the HELL is wrong with you? Making me your daughter!? I may only be 15, but I am so not related to you! How could anyone ever wanna be related to such a dunderhead is beyond the scope of even my knowledge and I'm a friggan genius!"

"Would you keep it down?! We get a discounted family rate and it was the only way we could afford this inn. Would you rather sleep in the caravans tonight?!"

The innkeeper walked up the stairs to see what all the trifling had been about. In her inn? Not while she's around, "Excuse me, is everything alright?"

"No!" "Yes!" She heard from the two in unison. And just for a moment she could swear she saw fire from the young girl's fingertips.

"Just calm down, alright!" Yuri shoved the brunette into the closest room, and shut the door behind the both of them. This room just happened to be one of the rooms that was bought under his name. However, it just so happened to be the girls' room. It also just so happened that there was a particular pink haired princess in that room changing, as the two obliviously fought with each other. Yuri stopped dead in his tracks and flushed crimson up to his ears.

Rita also flushed crimson, but turned it toward Yuri masking her embarrassment as anger. "Get the fuck out! PERVERT!" The brunette slammed her body into Yuri's pushing him out the door, and oh so conveniently down the stairs as well. An older gentleman by the name of Raven saw what happened and helped his wayward leader up to his feet. Raven led Yuri out of the inn and to the closest bar, from what Rita could tell as she peered through the window. _'I will never, never, NEVER understand men. How could they get drunk at a time like this. The world's in mortal danger and he wants to get drunk. Then again, am I really any better with my love issues?'_

Estelle stood in the room and modestly covered herself, flushed redder than anyone had been that entire day. She was even redder than Rita, who stood there, dumbstruck, as she stared at her love bare-naked in front of her. Estelle hit the floor quicker then gravity could pull her.

"Estelle!?" Rita rushed over to her and picked her up. Rita shook her, "Hey!" Rita panicked and ran through the basics of checking vitals. She was fine, her chest rose and fell and she was a healthy color. But here she was with the woman she loved in her arms, passed out. Free for Rita to do whatever she wanted to do to her. _'Would it be right? To take advantage of her when she's like this? Then again, when will I ever get the chance to do anything with her, even when she's awake and coherent.'_

Without mush thought, Rita ran her hand down the girl's curves, and traced Estelle's hips and her bust with her finger tips. _'What am I doing? This so wrong! But…but I can't help myself. I want her so badly, it hurts.'_ Rita went a little farther and smoothly ran her fingers up and down her legs. _'Her skin is so smooth.'_ A faint blush graced Rita's cheeks. The brunette's fingers ran up along Estelle's cheeks as Rita leaned in closer. Her heart was in her throat and beat so violently, _'This is wrong!'_ kept running through her head. It didn't matter anymore, she wanted this and nothing was going to stop her anymore. Not her half-witted philosophy of wrong and right, nor her meek personality when it comes to portraying one's feelings.

Rita's lips met hers for the briefest of seconds. A moist soft feeling came to her as she pulled back. Tracing her forefinger along her rosy-hued lips, she leaned in once more and kissed Estelle again, wrapping a hand around the pink haired princess' neck. _'This is so wrong. Then why does it feel so good…?'_ Rita kissed her deeper than she had before, and probed Estelle's mouth with her tongue. Her fingers traced down Estelle's sides; Rita pulled back with a heavy breath. Estelle was still passed out in the young mage's arms. _'This was too dangerous, what if she woke up during this? This is bad; this is really, really bad.'_ Rita picked Estelle up and put her on her respective bed. _'This is wrong, I can't do this anymore.'_ Rita put her in a large t-shirt and pulled the covers over her, and made sure the room's door was locked. Rita sighed heavily and walked out of the inn, the key twirled on her finger.

* * *

'_This is ridiculous, this is utterly fucking STUPID!'_ Rita sighed and walked to the bridge in town. The bridge led to the Duke's manor, decorated in pewter street lamps that flickered with a bright candle light. Rita curled over the awning to the bridge and moaned softly to herself. "This is so fucking stupid." Once she finished speaking to no one in particular, she felt a warm breath at the back of her ear. Rita shrieked and attempted to turn around, and fell on her ass in the process. She looked up to see Judith whom towered over her. "What the hell Judith, that was uncalled for!"

Rita stood back up to Judith, and stared her right in the eye. "But you're so cute when you're embarrassed." Judith's lips curled slightly into that wicked smirk of hers. "So how did it go?"

"What do you mean? How did what go?" Rita questioned, one eyebrow cocked. _'She couldn't possibly know what just happened could she? Oh god, what if she does?!'_

Judith strut by her and leaned along the awning to the bridge. "Don't play dumb with me; you know damn well what I am talking about. What were you attempting to do to our little Princess, huh?"

Rita stammered and turned her back on the blue-haired elf. "How could I possibly know what you're talking about."

"Stop feigning ignorance, you and I both know what went on in that room. I saw your little escapade. Now, Rita, I'm ashamed of you; how could you possibly do such a thing?" Judith scolded her, much like a disappointed parent.

"I…" Rita stammered and turned to her. Tears welled up in her eyes. "I didn't mean too, I couldn't help it: I wanted her so much! Haven't you ever felt that way? Where you've wanted someone so much it hurts? You can't possibly live without this person. You would rather slit your own wrists than see harm come to them?! How could you possibly have any idea what I'm feeling!? How could any of you!?" Tear's flowed freely down Rita's cheeks now. "How about you all stay out of my business and just kindly FUCK OFF!" Rita pushes past Judith and runs down the bridge.

"Rita, hold on!" Judith shouted to no avail; Rita either didn't hear or didn't care.

"So how did it go?" Yuri smiled softly and walked up the bridge to Judith. "I take it not so well, huh?"

"That stupid little bitch! We all try to help her, but she's so wrapped up in her own stupid little world that she won't listen to any of us, much less reason! Ugh!" Judith growled. "Here I thought I would do something nice for her and it blows up in my face."

"I wouldn't let it get to you; she's stubborn and hot-headed. Just give her time, she'll come around. It's her own life; let her make her own decisions. Just watch, she's a fool, but she's an honest fool. She'll be back, but we're not going to leave without her," Yuri grinned to the frustrated Judith, who walked closer to her; he grabs her waist and pulls her toward him.

Rita mentally shrieked, _'How could they all be so stupid, what does it matter what they think?'_ Rita had ran out of town, perhaps the mage tried to run away from her problems, leaving them far behind her in the port town of Capua Torim. Rita stopped near a tree to gaze at the lights of the port city off on the horizon. "I suppose this is far enough."

Rita leaned down and slumped along the tree. "This is stupid, why did I run away? I've never ran away before." Rita wiped what was left of her tears out of her eyes and sighed deeply. _'I'll stay here for a little bit then; I'll go back when everyone is out.'_

Rita sat there admiring the stars. Bored at staring at the starts, Rita discovered a few foot-holes and proceeds to climb a knotted and twisted tree. Her eyes quickly got heavy and she slowly dozed off.

* * *

Rita awoke to a squirrel on her chest, who fidgeted and fumbled through her breast pocket. The squirrel stole a pen and ran down the branch. "Hey! Give that back!" Rita gave chase and shimmied her way down the branch. Every time she got relatively close to the squirrel it ran further and further down the branch. Finally the branch snapped under Rita's weight and she fell several feet to the ground. "OWWWWWWWWWWWW! Son of a bitch!!! Geezus that hurts." Rita stood up and looked herself over, brushed the dirt and leaves out of her outfit.

Rita pulled a twig out of her hair and sighed. _'Stupid squirrel. That was my last pen..'_ Rita began the trek back to Capua Torim, and cursed the gods for her luck and her stupid pen.

Rita sighed at her luck. _'How could things possibly get any worse than this?'_ The sullen witch crossed her arms over her chest as she slugged her way back to the city. _'Just when things were starting to get good, I get scared and run away. I still can't believe that I - Rita Mordio – just ran away!'_ She tossed her arms up in the air in aggravation. To anyone whom watched her, it would look like was in the middle of a fit and stomped away from an argument. Rita noticed elongated shadows to her left and her right. That couldn't be normal, from the shadows, she deduced that they must be people after her. Rita started at a brisk pace, power walking. She didn't run, she didn't want them to give chase. _'Maybe they'll get bored and go away. Just got to make it to town before anything happens.'_ Rita made the mistake of looking behind her. The genius mage had a very high opinion of herself, but to take down six men at once was pushing it, even for her.

The young witch stopped short when she ran into a man with a long scar down his right eye and scruffy hair. A few more men circled around her; "Oh shit…" Rita moaned. One man, with long, black and tangled hair stepped forward slowly, drawing a sword from his scabbard. The bandit lunged forward and missed as Rita spun out of the way with more grace than a dancer. Rita pulled her whip from her belt and shot it forward, grabbed another man's sword from his hand, and pulled it to the ground. _'There doesn't seem to be much way out of this. I'll cast a spell and make a run for it. If I'm lucky they'll be confused and that will give me the chance to get away.'_

"Spread oh Merciful Dar-" Rita had put her plan into motion, but had been caught by surprise by a sweeping sword to her arm. Blood kissed the ground and Rita slid back on her feet. She gritted her teeth and cauterized her wound with a quick fire spell. A black shadow was cast over Rita and she quickly turned around to a sword in her gut, knocking the wind out of her. Rita doubled over and gasped for air. She doubted any air was getting to her lungs and panicked. One of the bandits, the man with the scar over his eye, grinned down at her and brought the handle of his sword down on Rita's head. Before her eyes failed her, Estelle flashed through her vision, then nothingness, darkness: infinite black.

Rita came to, eyes being blinded by the light of the sun. _'What happened? Oh…right.'_ Rita cringed from the light of the sun, burying her face to ground. Her head throbbed, the light didn't make things any better. _'Why am I moving?'_ The mage braved the light to find herself on a cart, tied up. Rita's arms were bound behind her back and her wrists were bound together by thick rope. Her legs were in a similar state, though bent at the knee with her calves and thighs tied together as well. Her clothes were gone, dressed in nothing but the camisole she had changed into the previous morning. Rita flushed and curled up the best she could. Her mind raced with _"What If's"_ and was afraid that she had already been _"used" _while she was unconscious. She prayed and hoped to whatever god would listen that her thoughts would not be the case. She struggled a bit and deep voice piped up. "Oi, looks like ta lidle one is wakin' up."

"Leave her be, we be comin' up on ta town anyways," someone ahead called out.

Rita fought against her restraints, but couldn't break them no matter how much she wiggled and rolled around in the cart. A stroke of luck came when the cart's wheel was struck with a rock. Rita successfully wiggled herself off the cart. Her plan wasn't thought out nor well executed, but it was a chance she had to take to try and escape. Still being bound, she wasn't quite sure what to do next. The man with the long and tattered black hair picked her up and threw her back into the cart. Rita landed sharply on her back and shrieked as her wounded head smashed the cart. Rita coughed up a few trickles of blood. Her abdomen was being assaulted by a piercing pain, Rita thought she had broken a few of her ribs. There was no way she was going to able to escape this, so she gave up on her hope.

"O brilliant blade of coldest steel," A deep voice came from a tree, a large figure dashed in front of the bandits too fast for any of them to see. One of the men who carted Rita around fell to his knees and with a large gash in his chest, then to the ground, a puddle of blood grew around him.

"Rend thy infinite darkness," The second man, larger and more robust than the first howled a shriek of pain as his knee caps were slashed in two.

"And crush my enemies to nothing!" The last man had lost his head, tumbling down the road and into a nearby bush. The last man, the one with the scar, stood in front of the cart, dumbfounded by what was going on, had grabbed Rita to use as a shield.

"Shoot it now Raven!" A higher pitched voice, but still male, cried out.

An arrow wined near the man's head taking off his ear. "Shit!" He screamed, dropping Rita in the process, who, at this point, was unconscious of her surroundings, to grab at his ear in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

Raven loaded up another arrow in his bow and shot once more, hitting his target with pinpoint accuracy. The last bandit fell to the ground with a blank expressionless stare, his blood pooling under his head.

* * *

The sound of arguing filtered through the haze clouding Rita's brain as she pulled herself into consciousness. She began to stir, and Yuri noticed the movement, and began screaming at her.

"Where the hell were you!?" Yuri snapped.

"I-I'm sorry? I don't even know where I am right now!" Rita screamed back with her raspy voice.

Raven sat Yuri down and smiled to Rita. "We're at the inn, back in Capua Torim. Are you okay?"

"What do you mean, _'Am I okay?'_ Of course I'm o-…-kay" Rita's wounds flared up in a instance, she screamed and gripped her abdomen as she furled in upon herself.

Tears welled in her eyes, Rita grabbed her head: it was throbbed from all the blows she took earlier. She curled herself up, and hoped that would subdue the pain, that it would make everything, everyone's pity and demeanor to look down on her because of her age, go away.

"God-damn it Rita, how could you not have been able to take them down!?" Yuri picked Rita up by her garb and shook her.

"Calm down Yuri!" Raven pushed Yuri away. "The last thing we need right now is to be at each other's throats! So sit down and shut the hell up!" Raven yelled. "Now you can't blame her for getting kidnapped, it was a fluke, could've happened to you if you were in her state."

"Would everyone just shut up!" Rita's pain shook her to her very core, and everyone's yelling was not helping her headache go away.

"I think that's my cue." Estelle, who had been silent and un-noticeable until this point, piqued up. "If everyone would please leave the room so I could heal her."

Judith pointed to herself. "Even me??"

"Yes, even you!" Estelle grinned and slammed the door.

Yuri shivered slightly. "I don't think I have ever seen the princess take charge so well. Meeting adjourned; be back here at sunset then."

Rita took a brief lapse in her pain and spoke up. "I'm sorry for running away."

"Why did you run away anyway?" She questioned curiously.

Rita averted her gaze and flushed slightly. "Y-You don't wanna know."

"Oh but I do," Estelle smiled, radiantly. That warm glowing smile, that smile that would make anyone fall in love with her.

Estelle became worried about the situation when Rita said nothing. "What's wrong, Rita?"

"Besides my excruciating pain?" Rita snickered the best she could in her condition.

"Yes, besides that." Estelle's hand wiped Rita's bangs from her face.

Rita's body shook at Estelle's touch and her affectionate gaze. Rita leaned up and used her hands for balance. The mage pressed her lips to her Princess'. Estelle's eyes went wide and she backed up with a flush. "W-What was that for?"

Rita smiled meekly.

"Estelle, I thought that you were a friend to me, you're the first friend that I have ever had. I had thought I was just being clingy to you. It turns out that it was something more than that. Judith helped me understand that; I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ran away. I want nothing more than to be there for you from this day forward." Rita took a deep breath and sighed. "When those men jumped me, before I passed out, I saw you. I thought I was never going to see you again." Rita admitted everything, poured her heart and soul out, and she hoped she would be accepted. If not, a hermit's life didn't sound so bad.

Estelle sat back down on the bed and rearranged herself to be behind Rita. Rita flushed slightly but didn't move. Only _'eeped' _when the princess snaked her arms around Rita's abdomen. Estelle's hands were gentle and softly ran along Rita. Rita's pain very slowly began to subside, much to her surprise. "W-What are you doing Estelle?" Rita questioned, and turned around to stare into Estelle's bright aqua eyes.

Estelle slid Rita's robe off of her shoulders, untying the front and pulling off her cloth belt. "WHOA! Estelle! What are you doing!?" Rita flushed and became flustered. _'This is what I want, so why am I being so defensive?'_

"I'm going to take a look over your body and make sure nothing is broken." Rita nodded disappointedly and shivered at Estelle's cool hands on her feverish skin. She didn't say anything about Rita's confession, perhaps she mulled it over in her head. Rita sighed, and flushed deeper when she noticed that nothing was covering her chest: from the waist up, Rita was totally exposed. She modestly tried to cover herself, but Estelle pushed her arms aside and wrapped her hands around Rita's waist, her dexterous fingers sliding up her abdomen to her breasts. Estelle gave a playful squeeze and trailed her fingers up to Rita's cheeks. Estelle turned her head to gaze at her face-to-face and pressed her lips to Rita's quivering ones.

Rita flushed and moved closer to Estelle, her hands instinctively wrapped around Estelle's neck; her soft rosy lips pressed against hers. Rita winced and pulled back slightly, her hand moved to her side. Estelle took notice and ran her hand gently over hers. "Does this hurt?" Rita only nodded. Estelle's hand started glowing as she ran it over Rita's side. Rita whimpered and squirmed as her bones began mending themselves. "Shhh…" Estelle smiled and cradled her against her breast. "It will all be over in a minute." Rita whined and tried to push herself away. Estelle tightened her grip on Rita, pulling her closer to her body. Rita screamed bloody: it felt as if her bones broke and re-mended themselves a few hundred times in the space of a few minutes. Quite a few times, Rita had passed out and came through to a fire thatnipped at her wounds. A sudden relief washed over Rita when Estelle's hands dimmed. Completely and totally unfazed and unharmed. Nothing hurt anymore. It was frightening as hell and miraculous all at the same time.

"You're mean," Rita pouted.

"What did I do?"

"That hurt."

"It wasn't supposed to tickle, you big baby." Estelle smiled and pulled Rita down to her on the bed. Rita turned herself around in Estelle's arms, and nuzzled against her cheek.

"Why am I the girl?" Rita pondered.

"We're both girls, silly," Estelle giggled and kissed Rita once more. The kiss was deep this time, as Estelle's hand trailed down Rita's breast and her abdomen. Rita let out a small shriek and arched delightfully to Estelle's cool touch. The young mage let out a small moan as Estelle fingers softly probed at the apex of Rita's thighs. Small maneuvers and light touches at the top of Rita's thighs rewarded Estelle with a sharp moan of delight from Rita. Estelle's fingers probed her most intimate spot, causing the young mage to moan even sharper and flush.

"Nnnnngh…Estelle, stop it," Rita moaned louder; Estelle's newly found lover's moans only set a spark ablaze in her and she probed her fingers deeper. Rita instinctively bucked her hips to the fingers that probed inside of her, her cries made Estelle shiver.

Rita moaned more but undid the buttons to Estelle's top. "You're going to be…mmmm…mean, so will I." Rita pulled Estelle's top over her shoulders and down her arms, which left Estelle exposed as she was. Rita smiled deviously and began to kiss at Estelle's neck, suckling gently. Her hands moved to Estelle's moderately sized breasts, which were certainly larger than hers, anyway. Rita kissed her way down Estelle's chest, she kissed and licked at Estelle's breasts as the princess' fingers probed Rita's very core. Estelle's hand ran through Rita's hair as the brunette mage tweaked the princess' nipple in her fingers. Rita alternatively bit and lapped at the other hardening nub, Estelle gave aloud moan and shivered to her delights.

Rita shivered and shook violently as electric tingles ran up and down her spine. Estelle bit Rita's quivering bottom lip, and grinned mischievously as she began to work her fingers with a renewed fervor. Rita moved her leg and pushed the bottom of her thigh to the apex of Estelle's legs. Estelle moaned softly in Rita's ear, "Don't," Estelle gasped shakily. Rita rubbed her thigh along Estelle's most private place, which earned a sharp gasp from the Princess. Rita took the initiative and kissed Estelle deeply, her tongue ran along Estelle's as both of their moans became muffled.

Rita cried out loudly, and bit on her own bottom lip to muffle her cries. "Estelle…" She breathed, Estelle knew exactly what the young witch was going to say. Estelle probed harder inside of her, she earned a loud and delighted shriek from Rita as she was pushed over her edge. Rita's body shivered and her juices overflowed down Estelle's hand.

"You're quite the dirty little girl, Rita." Estelle giggled and purred softly into the young wizard's ear, only to then moan once more when the young mage started moving her leg again. Rita continued her assault on the Princess and added the motions of softly messaging her breasts. Rita heard Estelle moan and it made her shiver with delight and a renewed vigor. Rita softly palmed and pawed at Estelle's plump breasts, Rita kissed her once more as Estelle fell over the edge. Wave after wave of ecstatic pleasure washed over her as Rita reveled in her accomplishment.

"I may be naïve, but I am no where near shy," She grinned to the young mage.

"I noticed." Rita giggled, she slid down against her and wrapped her arms around Estelle's neck. "I'm all for this. Really I am, but do you think we might have moved things a little too fast?"

"What do you want Rita, do you want me to tell you, "I Love You"? You may not know it, but I do. I thought it was just friendship at first, but learned that I like you a little more than just a friend. A sister maybe, but I wouldn't want to do these things with a sister," Estelle flushed vividly and bit her lip.

Rita moved forward and patted her head, which ruffled her hair slightly. The brunette leaned forward and softly pressed her lips to Estelle's. Her hands cradled Estelle's cheeks, Rita slid her tongue along the Princess' with a slight moan. Rita pushed her down to the bed and stared down into her shimmering aqua-green emeralds. "What happened to slowing down a bit?" Estelle questioned, pinned down by the 15 year old.

Rita shrugged and averted her gaze. "I'm sick of being shy and not taking what I want. When I was kidnapped, I didn't know what to do, I just wanted to run away, I don't think I could've though. I'm sick of not getting what I want because I'm too meek and skittish to take control of my own desires. You know, you were the last thing I saw before I passed out," Rita sighs contently, staring down at the Princess' aqua-green eyes. Estelle leaned up and licked her nose with a smile, catching Rita off guard.

"Well, if you feel so strongly, then does it really matter if we do this?" Estelle questioned.

"I don't know; maybe we should wait. I don't want to feel like I'm being rushed," Rita smiled. "Besides it's not like we won't have time in the future, right?" Rita smiled down to her and leaned down to kiss Estelle once. Rita held her down and kissed her deeper. Estelle wiggled and struggled to get the upper hand, she successfully rolled Rita over to be on her back, and pinned her to the bed instead. With a wide grin, Estelle kissed her deeper then Rita had kissed her before.

The young healer wrapped her arms around Rita's shoulders and pulled her closer, kissed her over and over again, and only parting lips with her when they needed a greedy gasp of air. Estelle ran her hands over the young girl's body, and intimately explored her new-found lover. Rita did the same, she ran her hands over the curve of Estelle's breasts and down her firm, shapely legs.

As she was carried out her ministrations, Rita's mind began to wander. _'What if she finds out about earlier? That would just ruin everything. Not that I really worked that hard, I just took advantage of the situation. I should just tell her, even if she thinks I'm a horrible person,'_ Rita bit her bottom lip as her expression became more nervous and anxious.

Rita stared down at the Estelle on her bed. "I-I have a confession, b-back when you passed out, I…" Rita took a deep breath and flushed crimson up to her ears. "…I kind of took advantage of you."

Estelle mocked a gasp, and stuttered in a joking tone. "Why Rita, how could you!?"

Rita covered her face with her hands, on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry!"

Estelle grinned and leaned down to Rita, her bangs running along the witch's forehead, and she placed a hand at the back of the young girl's neck. "I know you did. I was awake the whole time."

"W-What are you talking about!?" Rita stammered, her voice cracked.

"I was awake the whole time you were _'taking advantage of me,'" _Estelle simply stated again.

"What about the thing with Yuri barging in on you while you were changing?!"

Estelle lightly pecked her young witch on the forehead. She sighed contently and rested her forehead to Rita's. "The matter of Yuri barging through the door was staged." Estelle giggled and winked to Rita. "I'm a pretty good actress, aren't I?"

Rita just started to laugh so hard, she broke down into tears, and eventually collapsed into Estelle's arms. "S-So who…planned this all?"

"Judith did." Estelle rebutted.

The blue haired elf, whom stood at the outside of the door, slightly smiled to herself. She walked down the stairs, out of the inn, and into her lover's arms. He pulled her close and kissed her under the radiant moonlight, their gods blessed them with the ethereal light of the stars.


End file.
